Driver assistance systems may be configured to assist a driver in controlling a vehicle, in identifying other vehicles and driving hazards, and in managing multiple vehicle systems simultaneously. Driver assistance systems employ one or more sensors such as radar sensors, lidar sensors, and machine vision cameras, which serve to identify the road and/or lane ahead, as well as objects such as other cars or pedestrians around the vehicle, especially those in the path of a host vehicle. Upon identifying objects in a driving path, driver assistance systems may provide a warning to the driver and/or take temporary control of vehicle systems such as steering and braking systems, and may perform corrective and/or evasive maneuvers.
Further, driver assistance systems may increase assistance to the driver by establishing vehicle-to-vehicle communication between the vehicle and one or more other vehicles to communicate about any emergency ahead and/or other information, thus improving vehicle and road safety.
Overall, driver assistance systems may be configure to improve a driver's experience by reducing the burden of operating a vehicle, and by providing detailed information about the vehicle's environment that may not otherwise be apparent to the driver.